


I’m home now

by Moonie_21



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a little dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie_21/pseuds/Moonie_21
Summary: It’s late in the night, Nigel and Darko are busy with a deal while Adam watched them from a sofa at the back of the room.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Kudos: 91





	I’m home now

It’s late in the night, Nigel and Darko are busy with a deal while Adam watched them from a sofa at the back of the room.

Nigel occasionally glanced at Adam; he would have left him in another room, but he preferred to be close in case he needed something. Like the time Adam fell asleep on the sofa, laptop open, with his glasses perched precariously atop his gorgeous nose, faintly shivering from the chill of the night, and Nigel how get’s to carefully carry him to their bedroom.

Darko’s voice drew Nigel back to the transaction; the two bastards didn’t want to pay up. The guy that would’t shut the fuck up, Foma, was testing his patience. The deal had been concluded, sum and merch established, before the meet; but instead, they brought up a change of plan upon their arrival.

If it weren’t for the ensuing hassle and bloodshed, he would have shot them already.

He took a deep breath; he was really losing his temper. It’s a completely useless discussion and, as if that wasn’t enough, Adam was here, waiting patiently. Normally by this time, his darling was comfortably asleep at home.

Adam, who hadn’t uttered a word in all this time, looked at the present company: Nigel, Darko and the two strangers. 

The guy who sat in front of Darko was quite tall, bald, very talkative and had an annoying voice. The other was silent from the start; he just stared at some point behind Nigel and Darko. Next, his gaze fixed on Nigel, who Adam could tell was visibly angry. His jaw had stiffened and his eyes were focused on the bald one. When he saw Nigel’s fists clench, Adam was compelled call his lover: “Nigel?”

As if shaken back to the present, Nigel immediately looked in his direction.

“How much longer are we staying here? I’m cold.” Adam asked, as he laced his hands between in his knees anxiously.

Nigel stood up, took a blanket he had fetched earlier, and covered Adam. Nigel bent down and whispered, “we are almost done, dragă.” Adam inhaled and closed his eyes. “Ok.“

Liev, the other man, that hadn’t spoken a word, let out a sound of derision that didn’t escape Nigel’s ears.

Nigel straightened up, almost stretching and turned towards the two. "Gentlemen, after all this shit, I think it’s time to conclude.” With a snarl, he walked over and stood by the table. He added, "there’ll fucking be no changes.” Darko followed: “If your boss doesn’t accept our terms, any kind of protection that has been guaranteed until now will cease immediately. I want an answer within the next five minutes.”

***

Foma left the room to call, while Liev stayed. Nigel lit a cigarette and Darko toyed with his phone.

Throughout the bargaining, Liev had remained motionless, but now, as if out of boredom, he began to look around. The room was half empty, except for the table, the chairs, a cabinet behind his suppliers, and the couch where the boy was sitting.

He fixed his gaze right to the boy. The boy had a strange way of speaking, monotonous, and he was decidedly out of place. He probably didn’t even know how to throw a punch; this made him smile.

Liev decided to get up to stretch a little and, putting his hands in his pockets, he made a slow turn in the half of the room he had occupied, then sat next to Adam. The boy’s reaction was immediate; he stiffened so much that he almost seemed to break, it would be fun to play with him.

He scooted closer so that he could be heard by the boy, and not be immediately attacked by Nigel who was watching Liev from the moment he had pull his ass up out of the chair; he whispered, "you must be Nigel’s toy.”

Adam had tried to remain calm, widened his eyes, and looked with the corner of his eyes at the stranger, without giving an answer. Liev didn’t add anything else and he raised his hand to touch a curl of the boy but he didn’t succeed. A clatter of furniture echoed in the room and Liev’s arm was jerked and locked in a steel vice. Nigel was on top of him, a smile escaped Liev.

“Nigel!" Darko barked.

Nigel held the grip tightly as he looked at Adam, and soon after, he slowly let go, giving Liev the chance to get up. Nigel rushed to the seat next to Adam, put his hand on his star’s knee and with his thumb drew small circles; trying to calm his little spaceman. Adam, in search of contact, was caressing, almost imperceptibly, at Nigel’s side.

Liev sat back in the chair, glared at the two, and with a scornful smile stared at the wall.

Foma returned to the room, Nigel didn’t move. It was Darko who spoke. "Have you reached a decision?”

"The money has been transferred, we want the load by tomorrow night as scheduled.“ The two underlings left the room promptly afterwards. 

Soon after, Darko bid goodnight to Nigel and Adam.

Nigel relaxed and rested his cheek on Adam’s shoulder, breathing in his scent. He picked up his phone and sent a message, put it back in his pocket and remained silent. It was Adam who spoke first.

"Nigel, I’m tired. Are we going home?" Mumbling an affirmative, Nigel kissed Adam’s neck and squeezed his hand. "Let’s go home, dragă.”

***

When Nigel and Adam returned home, they shed their day clothes; Adam put on his pajamas, which was a delightful sight to the Romanian. The bed time had become one of his favorite moments he shared with Adam. The mingled scent of himself and Adam, the warmth and hush of their bedroom. The soft blankets, Adam’s breath on Nigel’s neck and his smooth skin beneath his rough fingertips. The feeling of Adam’s hands as they gently touched every line of his face, brushed his forehead, caressed his eyebrows, outlined his nose, and pressed on his mouth. His quiet voice became Nigel’s lullaby.

Nigel held his spaceman until he felt his breath became shallow and even; assured that the boy had fallen asleep, he got up, took the cigarettes, put on his jacket and left without making a sound. It was four in the morning, Nigel took the phone out of his pocket and checked the messages; he was interested in one message in particular which contained an address. He headed south.

When Nigel arrived, he leaned against a wall and lit a cigarette. All he had to do was wait.

***

When Adam woke up, Nigel’s side of the bed was empty. As he rose to leave the bed, he heard the front door open. Soon after Nigel entered the room, he saw his lover awake. His voice was low as he asked, “Hi, stea. Did I wake you up?”, and shed his coat.

Adam looked at him quizzically. 

“Where have you been?“

"I wanted to smoke a cigarette”; and with a smirk Nigel added, “I’m home now.”

As he gathered Adam in his arms, Nigel thought about the first time he returned to their new home—not just Nigel’s or Adam’s; theirs. Adam had been waiting, bathed by the morning light, and had greeted him with that big, sweet smile:

“Welcome home, Nigel.”

That night, someone else never came home.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: @radiumkind 💕
> 
> Notes:
> 
> “Dragă” > “darling”
> 
> “Stea” > “star”


End file.
